The Story
by theresatheresa20
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Colferstreet, not Sam and Kurt, Chord and Chris. T but it'll probably become M sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

_So I've decided to start publishing these littles drabbles that I've written seeing as they're kind of going to waste in my laptop, and you can completely blame Ms. April for this. Some of these will be based on the RP I was in, some won't, but either way they're all Colferstreet. I don't have any particular order they're going in either, and the rating may change, but read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

_"You see the smile that's on my mouth, it's hiding the words that don't come out, all of the friends who think I'm blessed, they don't know I'm in this mess."_

_

* * *

_

It's awkward.

No, awkward doesn't actually even begin to describe the scene in front of him.

They're on set, in the showers, twenty or so people shouting around them as one person yells for more steam and the other less water.

The point of all this is for Kurt to successfully break off his partnership with a half naked Sam. The problem with all of this is getting Chris to successfully pay attention on any part of the room besides a half naked Chord Overstreet.

See things like this aren't usually a problem for one Chris Colfer, having tackled tears, awkward make outs, and impossibly hilarious scenes with Jane Lynch all with a straight face. Well, granted Jane Lynch was never usually this naked. Or wet. Or soapy. Or attractive. Regardless, he's just never had this much trouble before. _Ever._

It's not just the acting kind either, half his lines getting flubbed and his nervous twitching, no. It's the forgetting how to do everyday functions kind, like physically bringing himself to do anything. Thinking, talking, hearing, even breathing became a problem at one point, Chris realizing this after the erratic, sudden pounding of his heart stopped resounding in his ears.

He blames the steam in his eyes and the sweat from the hot set for everything going awry right now, the idea that it has anything to do with the heat between his clothed body and the naked one in front of him almost laughable. Because there's no way that's possible, no way he's actually feeling this. It's almost as if something is pulling him towards the drain pipe that rests underneath the other boys feet, Chris feeling as if any minute he'll get sucked down with the small droplet's that slowly roll off Chord's perfectly tanned, smooth skin. It's not even just his skin either, it's his _everything_, from the way his hair is somehow matted perfectly to his forehead to the way he rubs away a small soap bubble that lands on his plump, pink lips.

"You alright?" Chord drawls out as he cracks a small grin, his eyes beginning to notice where Chris' have ended.

"Wha-yes, yes, yes of course," Chris answers frantically as he stiffens himself up neatly, Chord not fooled or freaked by the other boy's wandering eyes, "Just-something-this steams really uh, really irritating my eyes is all."

"Uh huh, steam, ok," Chord mumbles as his grin grows bigger, alternating the weight from his left foot to his right as he scrambles for something clever or funny to say.

"Wha-it is, it-my eyes are very…sensitive. Contacts, you know." Chord's grin only grows wider as he let's out a throaty chuckle, Chris watching as his Adam's apple throbs against his glistening skin and wondering to himself what it'd feel like between his lips.

"Ok, ok, whatever you say Christopher, whatever you say."

And it's there, before they yell action and after the silence of Chord's voice trailing off that something catches him completely off guard, a quick, stolen glance that flickers out like the foam on his hands. It's one of suggestion and spark, of tension and peaked interests. There's this glimmer that still lingers in his eye though and Chris see's it, or at least he's kind of sort of positive he does anyway. Maybe he did just imagined it, maybe the steam and heat really have gotten to his head, but deep in the corner of his mind he can almost hear something rumbling and growling beneath the surface of Chord, something just bubbling to rupture, something that he can't quite put his finger on yet.

But _oh dear God _would he like to.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm really, really glad this actually got read! I know it's a departure from Quick but I needed a break from them for a bit. Anyways thank you very much, Cher I lava you too and I miss you to pieces as well Sethel, and I hope you enjoy this one as much!_

_

* * *

_

"_You know this is your biggest mistake, what a waste, what a waste, what a waste, and of all the things you never explained, you know this is your biggest mistake."_

_

* * *

_

In all honesty, Chord hadn't planned for this.

Things had started out innocently enough he recalled as he thought back to how it had all begun, the plan to hang out at Cory's house being decided on set before they all left. It was supposed to be the usual night, drink a little, smoke a little, and maybe even dance a little, a regular, nothing out of the ordinary hang out for the cast of America's favorite television show.

But what had started out as harmless fun had quickly turned the corner when a very committed Lea began sucking the face of her non boyfriend Cory, things instantly heating up and leading them off gawkily down the dark hall and into his now locked bedroom. From there it had only spiraled, Jenna and Kevin rapidly following suit in their car as Dianna and Mark landed on the couch. With all the hot and heavy moans and groans there were to be made no one seemed to notice the two boys who had been left to their own devices, one very buzzed and giggly Chris Colfer sitting happily in Cory's backyard beside Chord Overstreet as the blonde took another hit from his joint.

And it's sometime during Chris' swigs of Jack and the smoke rings that Chord's lips formed perfectly that the two decided to make their own night of fun, the clink of metal from Chord's belt hitting the pavement signaling the end to their once innocent night. What had once just been a simple game of Truth or Dare was now a tell-all, show-all game of challenges, both boys exposing pieces of themselves that evening that they'd never, ever shared with any of their other cast mates. Including Chord's ass.

"Now _that_ was quite a show," Chris winked when Chord finally returned to him on the grass, the only article of clothing the naked boy grabbed being his jeans, "I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Well I've never been one to disappoint," Chord retorted as he leaned back to button his jeans, fully taking advantage of the moment to show Chris his body as he stretched out slowly. Not that he was showing off for Chris anything he convinced himself. No, of course not.

"You most certainly aren't, certainly are not," Chris whispered under his breath as his lips hugged the bottle of Jack in his hand, Chord tearing his gaze away painfully as he tried to refocus somewhere else.

"It's uh, it's your turn," he drug out slowly as he rubbed his hands together, keeping his eyes locked on his fingers and not the other boys' pout, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Chris stated quickly as he turned to look at Chord, his friend completely un amused as he cocked his head.

"Really?"

"What?"

"_Really_?"

"What?"

"I give you that kind of show and you pick truth?"

"Well I don't want you to see me naked."

"Well who said I wanted to see you naked?"

"Well do you wanna see me naked?"

"Well I guess you'll never find out if you keep picking truth huh?" He was quick with his responses and he could tell he caught Chris off guard, the brunette raising his brows as his mouth hung open.

"Truth."

"Fine, how many people have you slept with?"

"Uh," Chris paused for a moment as he thought his answer over, Chord beginning to wonder what kind of tally his friend was putting together over there, "Four, I think. Yeah, only four, yeah."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, what'd you wow for?"

"It's a small number."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"It's not nothing, what's a small number mean?"

"Chris," Chord sighed as he smiled, "Nothing. I'm impressed."

"Oh," Chris replied as he looked down, his fingers flicking a stray blade of grass as he frowned, "Wait, you're impressed?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Do you always over analyze everything?"

"Yes, it's a flaw, now answer the question."

"Cause you're a good boy," Chord answered as he looked up, "You're not a slut. You're just-it's impressive ok?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it impressive?"

"Cause you're different."

"Different?"

"Yeah."

"Different how?"

"Chris-"

"Chord-"

"You're not like everyone else," Chord explained as he tried and fumbled with words, "I mean most people in your position would take advantage, use the status to like, get as many girls-_boys_ as they possibly could. But you're not like that, you're not a slut. You're different, and I like that." A silence fell between them as Chris processed Chord's explanation, a small smile forming in the corners of his lips as he looked up.

"You're not a slut, Chord."

"I didn't say I was, Chris."

"You were thinking it."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I know you."

"Oh really?" Chord asked amused as he took a long drag from his joint, "You think so?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded as he took the joint from Chord and matched his movements, "Yeah I think so."

"And why exactly," Chord began as he leaned in a bit, his eyes glued to Chris' as he blew the smoke into his face, "Is that?" He could see the affect he had over the other boy as Chris' body began to tense, small goosebumps forming on his arms as Chord's inched closer and closer.

"Cause we're not that different you and me," Chris replied calmly as he kept his composure, "Not that different at all."

"How so?"

"Truth or dare?"

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"You didn't answer my question.""

"Pick truth or dare and maybe I will." Chord was surprised by Chris' newfound boldness and for a minute he could tell Chris was too, the smaller boy trying desperately to hide the quiver in his hand as he tried to shift control of their situation. It had now become some sort of power struggle between the two and surprisingly neither boy wanted control, both knowing whoever had it would be blamed for whatever it was that happened next.

"Dare," he answered with certainty as he smiled, tossing power of the situation back to Chris as he waited for his challenge.

"I-I dare you to…" his voice trailed off softly as he bit his bottom lip, Chord ignoring the quick thought that flashed in his brain of what that lower lip felt like, "Chord has to, hmm, Chord has to-"

"Come on Colfer, make it a good one," Chord antagonized as he egged him on, trying without really realizing to push Chris farther than he would usually go.

"Fine, Chord has to kiss me." Satisfaction swelled in Chord's chest as he leaned back a little, feeling triumphant in his quest to corrupt Fox's little golden boy.

"Alright, tell you what," Chord smiled as he grabbed the bottle from Chris, "I'll take a swig of this, you take another hit of that, and we'll prepare ourselves for this little kiss ok?"

"Look if you don't-I mean I was just kid-"

"No, no, I'm good, a dare is a dare, right?" Chord reiterated as he swallowed the amber liquid and sighed, "Besides, we might have to do this for the show anyways right?"

"Right, of course," Chris agreed as he inhaled deeply, "We are professionals."

"Right, of course." They paused a moment as they stared at one another, Chris' foot tapping anxiously against a tree root as Chord watched in amusement. Chord of course realized he'd be the one making the first move, and it was having this power over Chris that turned him on in a way he couldn't explain…but that's the only reason why. The power and something about corruption, not because he's mildly attracted to Chris or anything. No, of course not.

"Chord really, I-" Chord didn't really know what Chris was about to say and he could have honestly cared less, his lips having sunk deeply into the brunette's as his hand found it's way to his soft, pink tinted cheek. At first it was nothing but shock and surprise at the moment that had unfolded between them, Chord taking a minute to register that he was planting one on a boy.

The good part of it all? Chord liked kissing Chris. More than liked, actually. The terrifying part of it all? Chord _liked_ kissing Chris. More than liked, actually. It was different than when he kissed girls, for obvious reasons, but it was more than just the tickle of Chris's scruff that was odd. It was rougher, but still soft, firmer, but still sweet, Chord surprised by himself when he closed his eyes and let go. But just as his body became relaxed against Chris' his mind rationalized the situation and he pulled away, his eyes having snapped open and his hands having pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," Chris blurted out quickly as his face turned pink then red, one hand covering his swollen lips as the other hid his eyes, "Oh God, oh God, oh God, Chord oh God, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Chord breathed out quickly as he furrowed his brow, his mind racing with a million thoughts as he tried to stay calm, "I mean-"

"I shouldn't have dared you to do that, I shouldn't have-God I made this weird for you, I'm sorry! I just-I was just playing and-"

"Chris-"

"-I don't know what I was thinking-you must think I'm so creepy now-"

"Chris-"

"-I just really hope this doesn't make things awkward or weird, I would hate for that to-"

"_Christopher_, _relax_," Chord called out loudly as he interrupted the frantic boy, Chris finally coming to a halt as he gulped.

"Sometimes when I'm nervous I ramble. Well, not always nervous, more like in a situation I can't get out of. Not that we're in a situation, but-"

"Chris, I get it," Chord clarified as he raised his hand, "I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, there's nothing to apologize for. It was just…you know…" Chord trailed off as he searched around desperately to explain what it really was that just happened between him and Chris, sparks, fireworks, and something to do with chemicals all flashing in his head, "It was just-just a dare. You know, innocent fun, just a game, no big deal." He nodded and laughed along with the words that came out of his mouth but in the deep corners of his mind a little voice was screaming something else all together, something Chord was trying desperately to ignore.

"I-right, no, yeah I know," Chris smiled as he shrugged it off and frantically agreed, averting his eyes to the now lifeless joint on the pavement and nodding, "Just a dare." The two nodded in unison together as they avoided the other, Chord wondering why he wasn't panicking as Chris continued to. But it was just a dare, right? It wasn't anything more. Chord never turned down a challenge so why would he this one? It was just Chris, his friend, his pal, just plain old Christopher. It was _just_ Chris, _just_ a kiss, _just_ a dare. Nothing more. Of course not.

Before Chord could say anything else Chris "accidentally" knocked over the Jack, the sudden flood of strong liquid breaking through their silence. Both boys stood as they tried to avoid the puddle of dark liquid, Chord now grabbing at his other clothing while Chris fumbled with his phone.

"Well I guess we need to get going, pretty sure everyone else is passed out," Chord reasoned as he wiped a flew flecks of dirt from his jeans, "I could drive you home if you need me to."

"I don't think either of us should really drive," Chris countered as he motioned between them, "Not really well off, either of us."

"Good point, yeah," Chord agreed as he tried to figure out what the hell he was doing, Chris already browsing through his phone and dialing Naya.

The two made their way to the front of Cory's place and sat on the steps silently side by side, Chris rubbing his forehead slowly as Chord stared off into space. It wasn't necessarily awkward exactly, it was just something, Chord eyeing his friend silently as he remembered what had begun the whole thing.

"You never told me how we're alike," Chord mumbled softly as he tried to break the silence between them, Chris looking up surprised as he frowned, "You said if I picked dare you'd tell me how we're alike, you and me."

"Oh, right," Chris smiled as he raised his brow, Chord waiting patiently as he watched, "Well we're both-"

"Woo woo, sexy bitches, how much for a ride baby?" Naya's voice came howling as her car appeared in front of them, Chris breaking away from Chord and smiling as she parked, "You two look like shit. Rough night?" Both boys shared a glance quickly before chuckling, Chord patting Chris' shoulder and pushing him towards Naya's car.

"How about I'll tell you the next time we play truth or dare?" Chris whispered lowly as Naya opened his door, Chord winking in response as they climbed in.

And so the next day went on as usual, everyone sharing their own drunken stories and laughing over their crazy nights. Lea and Cory it seemed had more of an awkward time handling their own shenanigans, therefore giving Chord and Chris the out they needed and making their story pale in comparison. Of course the two simply summed everything up with the explanation of too much alcohol and not enough clothing, everyone agreeing and chalking it up to just one of those nights they'd look back on and tease each other about. Like Chord having a hooker, or that time Chris got picked up by the Spanish guy that Mark beat up.

But somewhere between the laughter at naked pictures of Chord on Chris' cell and Cory finding the blonde's boxers in the bushes there was still something there between them, something logic and rationalizing and a full night of over thinking had yet to explain to either boy. And it wasn't something big or bad, something that made it awkward or something that they spoke of, not anything like that at all, but regardless it was still a _something_, a something both boys knew they'd never be able to ignore.

In all honesty, Chord hadn't planned for this.


	3. Chapter 3

_First things first: I just got a review about me getting my Tumblr back._

_To clarify:** I do not have a Tumblr. **_

_I used to have one, well like four actually because of the RP's I was in, but I had to delete them all. I have not made a new one. Again, **I do not have a new Tumblr**._

_So to any of you following "me," it's not me or my Tumblr. I'm sorry, really, really sorry, and I'm severely upset someone would be that mean and creepy. I don't know exactly who's it is, but if anyone of you wants to leave me the link to it I'd really, truly appreciate it._

_Anyways, here's the next update. I'll be doing the sick drabble next, and if you guys have any more requests let me have them! Read, review, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_"And I say I'd love to spend the night, but you've found someone else to lay beside, and I know it makes sense, but it's like sand in my eye, maybe I was meant to be left behind."_

* * *

"Come over and watch Freaks and Geeks with me."

"Are you high?"

"No."

"Are you planning on it?"

"Yes."

"Be there in five."

"Bring-"

"Cheesecake? I'm holding the container as we speak."

"Chris, I'm in love with you."

"Chord, I know."

Chris laughed as he clicked the off button and shoved his phone down into his pocket, turning around in a complete circle before stopping to go through the checklist in his head. He obviously had his phone, check, and he was getting the cheesecake now, check, maybe his wallet? He rammed his hand in his other pocket then the back ones, his wallet sitting in the bottom of his back pocket gently and becoming another thing Chris crossed off his list of possible causes.

So what exactly was the odd feeling he'd had all day? Well, ok, not really all day per se, more like when Chord caught up to him on set earlier and asked what his plans were for the weekend. Of course Chris was free, or at least he told Chord he was, quickly scratching off his idea to head home for the weekend and convincing himself it was too much of a hassle anyway. It had been ever since that smile had appeared on Chord's face that this odd twinge had been fluttering in his stomach, Chris chalking it up to the burgers he and Naya had shared or maybe the scene he thought he did poorly on. Whatever it was he was doing his absolute to best to ignore it, brushing off the little flip flop in his belly and heading for the checkout.

He was midway through when his cell buzzed again in his pocket, Chris scrambling to get it and trying his best to ignore the pain in his cheeks from his smile when he saw, "Boo" light up his screen.

"You just can't get enough of me can you Chordy?"

"I'm addicted, it's a crisis."

"Maybe you need some rehab? Or maybe just need some sleep?"

"I've got a sick obsess-are we really quoting Kesha right now?"

"I believe you mean Ke-dollar sign-ha, but I'll let it go this time."

"I blame you."

"You're the one who rocks out to her album in your trailer."

"Well you're the one who leaves things in my trailer."

"Well maybe I won't come visit you anymore."

"Well maybe-that escalated quickly."

"It really got out of hand fast."

"It jumped up a notch."

"So did you call me just to quote Anchorman or does this conversation have a point?"

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to see what kind of cheesecake you got."

"Oreo, what other kind is there?"

"This is why you're the love of my life Chris."

"Don't tell Mark, he'll be crushed."

"Secrets safe with me babe."

"See you in ten."

"See you in five."

Chris clicked his phone off once more as he handed the cashier his card, laughing to himself at how ridiculous he must have just sounded.

Things had been like this with Chord for awhile now, the two having gotten closer in the last few weeks. Sure, some might think it was because of the kiss that had taken place at Cory's during Truth or Dare, but they hadn't actually even brought that up again. What had been brought up though were all the things they had in common, like Chord's surprising interest in poetry and Chris' secret love of bad 80's music. Ok, it wasn't so much that he loved the music, more like he loved the way Chord looked when he played air guitar to the music. To be fair though Chris seemed to love everything about Chord, even the way his hair stuck up in the mornings even after hair and makeup got through with him.

Yes, Chris had finally admitted to having a slight, sorta, kinda, maybe crush on Chord, something he was no longer able to ignore. It had finally smacked him in the face one night on set when Chord stopped by his trailer to bring him the last cupcake and Diet Coke from the craft service table, the way his heart thudded in his chest at the sight of the scruffy blonde and his smile making his chest hurt painfully. Chris didn't dwell on his little feelings for long though as he chalked it up to just a phase, having gone through something similar with Mark when they first met too. But even though he didn't want to Chris could clearly see the difference between these feelings and those, him and Chord's friendship having a much different dynamic.

It began with play fighting at first, Chris and Chord having pretend fights and getting dramatic over stupid things. Then there were the nicknames that Chord had to put up with, Chris calling him everything from Chordy Chord to Chordiloo with Boo seeming to be his favorite. From there they just continued to grow closer, time in between scenes used for hanging out or random chats, Chord teaching Chris how to kill zombie's in the video games while Chris showed Chord his collection of Disney classics. It was just fun and friendly, or it was supposed to be, Chris' feeling growing stronger every time he saw the Nashville native.

Of course Chris remembered that things could, and probably would, get messy if anyone, mainly Chord, ever found out about the secret feelings he'd been harboring for awhile now, the little fact that Chord wasn't gay also putting a damper on his hopes. So Chris opted to play naïve to them and pretend, like he had trained himself to do, that they weren't there, something he wondered if he did to make it easier to be with Chord or alone by himself.

Pushing his thought aside Chris made his way to his car and started the engine up quickly, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Chord's while trying all the while to quiet the rumble in his gut. He had almost been successful when he felt a buzz come from beneath his legs, Chris swerving a little as he grabbed his phone and sighed.

"Chord?"

"Chris?"

"What else could you possibly need from me?"

"Where are you?"

"Pulling into your complex."

"Oh."

"Boo?"

"Babe?"

"You're suffocating me."

"I thought you liked to get a little rough?"

"I'm all about a little S&M, but I'm pretty sure this is classified as stalking."

"So you don't want me to follow you around in a black onesie anymore? Awkward."

"No, no! Wear the black onesie, just maybe pump the breaks on the phone calls."

"Can I still tweet you?

"I'd be heartbroken if you didn't.

"Good."

"Chordy?"

"Chrissy?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Sorry I annoyed you with my friendship."

"Ok Andy, ok."

Chris climbed the stairs up to Chords and opened the door to his apartment, loud music and a cluttered living room meeting him upon entrance. He knew he and Chord were past the point of trying to impress one another and were comfortable where they were, so he lightly slid a pair of red plaid boxers off the couch and onto the floor before sinking down into the cushions.

"Chriiiiiis."

"Chooooord," Chris answered as he looked over to see the blonde emerging from his bedroom, hair wet and matted to his forehead as he ran a towel through the mess, "You in the shower?"

"I was earlier."

"Before or after you called me?"

"Which time?"

"Exactly." Chord pouted his lips as Chris waved the plastic container of cheesecake in the air, the boy's face instantly lighting up as he grabbed for it.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"There's no one above me?"

"Fill my heart with gladness Chris."

"Do I-do I take away your sadness?" Chord laughed as he headed for his kitchen and ripped the lid off, moaning and groaning to himself as he shoveled in a forkful.

"I take it it's good."

"Oh gah 's tha bes," Chord mumbled as little black crumbs covered his lips, "'ou wan som?"

"I don't actually know what you just said to me, but I'd like a piece please."

"'mart ass."

"Yes, yes I do have a nice ass, gracias." Chord muttered something else as he grabbed another fork and headed into the living room, throwing himself down beside Chris and handing him the fork.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Really?"

"What?"

"We're just gonna eat like animals?"

"Technically we are mammals."

"Doesn't mean we have to act like them."

"Chris, would you care for a plate?"

"No, I just like giving you a hard time." Chord cursed his friend as Chris began digging into the dessert, both boys fighting over who got to eat the last Oreo while poking each other with forks.

"So there's kind of something I need to tell you," Chord mumbled as he set his fork down on his coffee table.

"Shoot," Chris replied happily as he licked his own clean of any remaining crumbs, "What's up?"

"Well, it's not really a big deal or anything but I just-I guess I kind of need someone to talk to about it," Chord fumbled around as he avoided Chris' eyes, "It's just-I don't really know what to do-and you're really good with these things, listening and stuff." Chris' body immediately perked up when he realized how serious Chord's demeanor had become, his fork now being thrown across the coffee table as he scooted in to listen.

See Chord wasn't really the type to have these kinds of heart to heart conversations with people like Chris and Dianna did, the new addition to the cast always having been reserved and quieter. To some point Chris knew it was because he still felt like an outsider to them all, something he and Lea had been working on helping the newbie overcome. So when Chris saw his friend getting serious and pensive he knew something was up, the flipping in his stomach now becoming a constant patter as he tried to read his face and mind.

Nothing new or exciting had happened recently, not to Chord anyways, and Chris was curious as to what he could be talking about. Well, not so much curious as praying and hoping he was about to bring up their kiss, that being the only thing he could even imagine Chord wanting to talk about. Because they had to at some point right? You could only pretend for so long. Not only that, the two of them had been bonding and hanging out in a way that was certainly more than friends. Late night calls and texts, random little surprises after work and inside jokes on set, these things weren't just common little activities that Chord did with everyone. Actually he didn't do them with anyone else Chris noted, only him, and he figured Chord must have begun feeling the same small flutters Chris had been the whole time and that he was finally ready to talk about it.

"Chord, you know I'm here whenever you need me," he tried to say calmly as he grew more and more excited, "Whatever it is, I promise I won't judge you."

"I know, and that's why I'm really glad you came over today," Chord smiled as he patted Chris' knee, "I mean out of everyone you're like, my best friend. I mean I love Mark and Cory and all but, I don't know they'd just rag on me and call me stupid or something."

"I promise I won't call you stupid, not at all," Chris reassured as he breathed, "Just-just tell me what's going on."

"Well, it's kind of-kind of something that just happened," Chord began as he ran one hand through his hair, "Like, completely by accident. I never, ever meant for it to happen."

"Go on," Chris encouraged as he bit his lip, his mind racing with different possibilities of how the next part of the conversation would go with everything from Chord confessing his love to the two of them doing things Chris had only blushed about in his trailer, "And…"

"And I feel-feel pretty weird about it," Chord continued as he sighed a bit, "Bad, actually."

"Bad?" Chris repeated as he shook his head, "bad" not being a word he personally would have used for their situation, "How-how is it bad?"

"Well it kind of involves a friend," Chord tried to explain as he chewed one of his nails, "And I think I might have really screwed up."

"Wait, what?" Chris asked confused as he tried to follow along, "How did you screw up? Chord-"

"I slept with Naya," Chord finally blurted out as he breathed out deeply, "I-I slept with Naya." Chris replayed the sentence over and over again in his head as his world shriveled and darkened around him, the words burning his ears sharply as they penetrated his mind. His knees were weak, his stomach at his feet, and he was positive he just felt his heart actually break in his chest.

"Sl-slept with, you slept with Naya," he repeated out loud with a whimper, the words burning his tongue as they smacked him painfully, "Oh. _Oh_."

"And I know you're friends with her and-"

"Apparently not the kind of friends who tell each other when they sleep with their castmates," Chris interrupted as he stood, his eyes on fire as they held back tears.

"I-Chris, wait, please don't be mad-"

"Mad! Mad? I'm not mad!" Chris quickly yelled as his voice raised, "No, why would I be? I-I don't care! I'm just-just surprised, that's all! I wasn't expecting that."

"Look I know it's a lot-"

"Chord I have to go, I need to get back-"

"Chris please, wait," Chord pleaded as he stood up in front of Chris, his words filled with ache as he tried to make him understand, "Chris I need you, I need you to help me."

"Chord I don't really think I'm the one-"

"Chris I don't trust anyone but you," Chord explained softly as he sighed, "I can't-I can't trust anyone else with this. Only you. Please, please just stay." His back was facing Chord as he fiddled with the buttons on his jacket, Chris biting his lip painfully to keep back the flood in his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? To think that someone like Chord would ever go for someone like him? Jesus Chord wasn't even gay!

"Chris-"

He knew how stupid and foolish he must have looked then as he comforted himself with his jacket, wondering what Chord must have thought of him as he watched. Chris figured there were two ways he could get out of the situation he was in: One, to frantically hurry for the door and call Chord tomorrow and lie about having a sudden case of the stomach bug. Dramatic, yes, but it would get him the hell out of the apartment that seemed to be closing him in. Then there's two: The option where Chris sucked up his feelings and hopes and wishes and buried them way down deep where they should have been in the first place and finished talking to Chord. Of course he realized that the last option is most likely to shatter him completely, but Chris was a professional, and if anyone could pull of such a heartwrenching scene it's him.

"Chris-"

"What happened?" he asked slowly as he turned around, his jacket becoming disgarded with Chord's boxers as he forced on a supportive grin, "What happened?"

"Really?" Chord asked wearily as he inched closer, "You're really not mad at me?"

"No, no of course not," Chris shrugged as he waved his hand, "I-I told you I'd support you right? You just caught me off guard is all!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but-"

"Just start from the beginning," Chris interrupted as he sat down, his hands holding each other and himself together, "How'd it happen?" Chord began to explain all about his and Naya's crazy night over Chinese food and beer, how all this flirting and playing around had been leading up to the big night. He described how much he liked her and how long his crush had been growing, that Naya was his perfect girl and the only thing stopping him was Hemo and Mark. As he continued to ramble about being afraid of ruining things between the cast and starting some rivalry all Chris could do was shake his head and nod, giving him the best advice he could along the way and lying through his teeth about everything he truly felt.

The evening ended finally to Chris' relief with Chord hugging him tightly, thanking the younger boy for being one of the best friends he ever had and flashing him a grin that couldn't be forgotten. The two were undoubtedly closer than ever now thanks to their talk, something Chris had wanted for awhile. Atleast he thought it was, Chris now wanting to give everything he ever had to just go back to the way they were, when nothing hurt and nothing mattered, when Chord was just his friend and Chris his. _Just friends_. Sounded pretty good right about now, at least maybe then he'd never have to get his heart broken again.

The buzzing of his phone halted the tears in his eyes as he looked down and felt himself crumble, Chris actually dreading answering the phone as he clicked the on button.

"Chord."

"Chris."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I mean it, I'd be lost without you."

"Yes, you would be."

"Love ya Chris."

"I love you too, Chord."


	4. Chapter 4

_So at the beginning of this chapter I had a ton of little shout outs to all the people that I'm madly in love with. What ended up happening though was it took two pages, so alas I've decided at some point I'm going to stop scaring away readers with my come ons, not that I really care but it's "polite," and start putting them all on my profile and let you guys see them there. I'm actually just gonna start leaving random shit there because…well, I can. Like how I feel our Neverland RP totes deserves some writers cred from Lady Gaga. Ahem, paws up? I see what you did there, Gaga, I SEE IT._

_In other news thankfully my fake Tumblr was taken down, so all is kind of right in the world…not really, actually. I apologize again for anybody who got confused, and I'm really, absolutely sorry that happened. To the asshole who thought they were so hilarious by doing that, go fuck yourself, you're a meaningless twat who should get a life. You're tacky and I hate you. Because no one would figure out that wasn't me, right? Those people know me like that backs of their hands, cunt, so whatever you thought would be really funny wouldn't have worked, especially with April. That bitch knows what to look for if I ever do come back so good luck getting anything at all past her, dick. Ugh, this is why we can't have nice things._

_Anyways I'm shutting the fuck up now and letting you read, I know these keep getting longer and longer but I can't not cute these two up, so here's the next update and I hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_"I do believe I'm getting better, knowing you, hopefully all of you, sitting watching movies, we both know I do not watch a bit of it, 'cause I am much to busy leaving my hand close enough so you'll hold it."_

* * *

_Chord: hey hemo, u seen chris?_

_Heather: Sorry blondie, I just got to set. Maybe text Di?_

_Chord: hey lamb chop, u seen chris?_

_Dianna: Sorry my love, I have not! Mama Bear might be able to help you!_

_Chord: hey ma, u seen chris?_

_Amber: Sorry New Booty I haven't. Maybe Hemo has?_

Chord threw his phone into the couch and fell on top of it as he sighed, his search for Chris having come to a complete dead end. He'd been texting Chris all morning with his usual rambles and nonsense, Chord informing Chris of his morning protein shake and how many hookers he passed on the way to work. While things like this usually amused the younger boy Chord had yet to get any responses back on his phone, checking every few minutes to see if he had missed it buzz.

"Come on Chrissy, where are you?" Chord mumbled as he scrolled absentmindedly through his phone, a few old, random texts from the brunette showing up. Chord knew it was probably stupid but he'd save a few he'd gotten from his friend, random things like, "Love you Boo!" to, "Do they know I'm the hooker you bought?" all having made him laugh and all being worthy of sticking around.

The sudden buzzing of the phone in his hand broke through Chord's random thoughts as the sudden vibration jarred him back to reality, the blonde frantically fumbling with the talk button as he shouted into his cell.

"Chris?"

"Ow."

"Babe!"

"Boo."

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"I can't move."

"Oh, rough night?"

"Bite me."

"Apparently someone already has."

"I'm sick, Chord."

"Well what's wrong, Chris?"

"I dunno, I just don't feel good," Chord heard the small boy mumble through a painful cough, "My head hurts like Cory's playing the drums and my stomach aches like that time I ate Mark's cooking-don't even ask about the thing living in my throat."

"Well are you coming to work?"

"Are you kidding me? I look disgusting."

"You never look disgusting Chris."

"You're just being nice Chord."

"Ain't I always?"

"Complete gentleman, always."

"Well what am I supposed to do without you all day on set?" Chord asked pathetically as he whined into the receiver, "Like who's gonna come to my trailer and play with me?"

"Mark? He's going gay more than straight lately."

"No one will ever let him live that down."

"He wanted Brad Pitt to suck his penis, of course not."

"I mean, I'd let Brad Pitt suck my penis."

"You'd let anyone suck your penis."

"You offering?"

"You accepting?"

"Maybe after you tell me how I'm supposed to get through the day without you."

"You'll be fine Chord, I'll be back tomorrow."

"You shouldn't come back to work if you're sick."

"I thought you couldn't make it without me?"

"I can't, but I'm being all selfless and shit and letting you do what's best for you."

"My hero." Chord snickered as he flicked a stray string off his jeans, his mood completely changed now that Chris wouldn't be around. Sure he had other people to hang with during the day, Harry and Mark and Cory of course, but he liked hanging with Chris the best and the bond they had, something different about him and the fun they always had.

"Well what if I come by after work to check in on you?"

"Chord, I'm fine, really."

"Chris, I know, but I wanna make sure you're ok. Do you need anything?"

"I'm not dying Boo."

"Don't joke about that."

"I'm sorry, you're right," Chris sighed as he sniffled, Chord catching himself actually cooing a bit at how pathetic he sounded, "But really, I'm good."

"Well I didn't ask if you were good, I asked if you needed anything."

"Chord really-"

"Ok, I'll see you after work! Make sure to rest and drink plenty of fluids."

"Chord-"

"Bye babe," Chord announced cheerfully into the phone before shutting it off, his spirits suddenly lifted as he bounced out of his trailer. Because Chord knew that no matter how hard Chris tried to fight him off or claim he didn't want anyone there he really did, and Chord knew that he wanted it to be him and no one else.

* * *

"Chris?" Chord called out as he pushed open the door to the dark apartment, his hands sliding against the wall as he searched for a light switch, "Chris you up?" A groan from the back bedroom gave Chord the answer he was looking for as he found the switch, light illuminating the pitch black apartment and revealing a mess. Tissues, cups, socks, and juice containers littered the once spotless living room, Chord sure Chris was on his death bed for his house to ever get so messy. Chord snorted a little as he kicked his way through a pile of pajama bottoms and Disney movies, Chris probably dying of a heart attack if he knew what Chord was looking at. Still, he continued to trek through the obstacle course and make his way down the hall, pushing open Chris' bedroom door to find a large mass on the bed.

"Is it alive?"

"Barely," came a squeak from beneath the lump of covers as it moved a little, a small, pale hand shooting through the navy sheets and flopping exhaustingly on top, "You shouldn't have come."

"And miss all this," Chord laughed as he slid his jacket off and chunked it on top off a pile of clothes, "No way."

"You're enjoying this far too much for my liking," Chris moaned as his voice trailed off, "It's cruel."

"Oh stop it, you've seen my place in way worse condition."

"Yeah but I've never seen you in worse condition," Chris sniffled as he tugged on his sheets, "I look awful, like a monster."

"You're not a monster, now come on out," Chord sighed as he sat down on the edge of Chris' bed and began pulling the blankets, "Besides we're friends, eventually you knew it would come to this."

"You in my bed?"

"Funny Colfer, even when down you're not out."

"I try."

"Come on," Chord continued as he yanked on the comforter, Chris whining and kicking his feet as he tried to remain hidden.

"Chooooord."

"Chriiiiiiiiiis."

"I'm icky, leave me 'lone."

"I can't take care of you if you don't come out."

"I already came out."

"Someone's on fire today."

"Hardy har har."

"Chris, I don't care what you look like."

"Chord, I do."

"Why?"

"Cause?"

"Cause why?"

"Just cause."

"CRISTOPHER."

"CHORDELIA."

"You know how I feel about that nickname."

"Then let me be."

"Fine," Chord snapped as he slid off the bed, throwing his hands up and heading for the door, "Fine you be that way, but don't say I didn't try." Chris muttered something beneath his pillow as he snuggled back down, Chord snickering to himself as he stood in the doorway. He stomped his feet a bit and slammed the bathroom door shut, waiting a moment and watching to see what Chris would do. After a moment of silence and no movement Chord quietly crept back across Chris' room and stood beside his bed, counting to three in his head before screaming and jumping.

"RRRAAAWWWRRRGGGRRR!"

"CHORD!"

"PAWS UP!"

"CHORD!"

"NOMNOMNOM!" Chris' screaming soon turned into shrieking and laughter as Chord's tackle turned into some sort of wrestling slash tickling match, Chris getting pinned down to his mattress while Chord gripped his wrists with one hand and dug his fingers into his sides with the other.

"Chord!"

"Chris!"

"Stop!" Chris begged through tears as he laughed, Chord shaking his head as he shifted his weight.

"That's not the word I'm looking for."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Sorry?"

"Nada."

"What's it start with?"

"Chord," and ends with, "is the most talented singer, dancer, and actor ever. And is devilishly good looking."

"So you want me to lie?" Chord dug his fingers deeper into Chris' hips as he shook his head, causing him to squirm and squeal as he laughed harder.

"I'm gonna pee!"

"Well that's taking our friendship to a whole 'nother level."

"Chord, please-"

"Just say the magic words-"

"Chord you're talented."

"And?"

"A great dancer and actor and-"

"Singer?"

"And singer, yeah."

"My looks?"

"I can barely keep myself off of you."

"Better."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah."

"What!"

"Let me stay," Chord replied as he grew serious, Chris' laughter halting a bit as he matched Chord's gaze, "Let me stay, let me take care of you." Chris didn't really know what it was about Chord's eyes that made him turn to mush, maybe the little flecks of gold or the way they did that weird sparkling thing when he smiled, either way they always had an affect over Chris that he just couldn't fight.

"Ok," he gave in softly as he nodded, quickly realizing how caught off guard he was and trying to redeem himself, "I mean whatever, if you insist."

"Good," Chord said happily as he grinned, another moment passing as he stayed in place. Chris wondered if Chord had forgotten he was laying on top of him or if he was just comfortable, his friend quickly realizing his position and hopping off swiftly.

"So uh, whatcha wanna do then?"

"Well you're the one taking charge of this situation so you pick."

"Ok, well, we could relax, eat some food-"

"Ugh, don't mention the f word-"

"Or we could just hang out, watch a movie-I bet I know which one you want."

"Oh yeah? Which?" Chord held up his finger as he went into the living room, Chris hearing some scuffling and a thud before seeing the boy return to his doorframe with a DVD.

"Do I know you, or do I know you?"

"Aw I love that movie! But you hate it I thought?"

"I don't hate it, I just don't like the way it ends," Chord clarified as he went for Chris' TV.

"Why?" Chris protested as he fluffed his pillows up and made room for Chord, "It's magical."

"Yes, Neverland is magical," Chord agreed as he climbed across Chris' feet and for his side, "But Wendy leaves in the end and doesn't come back."

"How do you know?"

"Is there a sequel?"

"One that I refuse to acknowledge, but no, not really."

"Then how do you know she goes back?"

"You don't, but I choose to believe that she does," Chris stated matter of factly as he crossed his arms.

"Doesn't that defeat the meaning of the story though?"

"Maybe, but I don't care, I like happy endings better. So in my mind they all just live happily ever after, the end." Chord smiled as he turned from Chris and towards the screen, leaning his head back against the headboard and relaxing.

"I like that ending better too Chris," he agreed softly as he closed his eyes, "I like it too."

* * *

Two hours and the sound of theme music later Chord awoke to Chris' dark bedroom, the glare from the TV the only light remaining as it replayed Peter Pan. Chord grunted a little as he reached for his cell, his screen lighting up and showing a few missed calls and texts from his manager and Mark.

"I went out like a light," Chord yawned to Chris as he went to stretch his arms, the sudden realization of weight on his shoulder halting him in his tracks. He looked over to see what was keeping his arm down and found Chris' head resting lightly on his shoulder, the glow from the TV illuminating the features of the red lips and small nose that rested on his smooth, slender face. His eyelids flickered and moved lightly as he slept quietly on Chord, the other boy not daring to move or disturb him as he watched him sleep. He knew he needed to get home, to call his manager and clarify he was alive, and tackle the long list of things he'd been neglecting all day, but instead he didn't, Chord snuggling down beside Chris and resting his blonde locks on top of the bruntettes.

Even if it wasn't what he was supposed to do or what was supposed to happen Chord liked this ending better, way better than the others.


	5. Chapter 5

_First, I swear I'm updating Happily Ever After. Promise. It's just easier to update these because I already have them typed up and just sitting in my laptop, so never fear the next chapter of that is coming up soon._

_Two, while it is a good idea, and one I definitely thought about, I don't think I'll be making a sequel to Beneath the Silver Moon. Thank you so very much for liking that story and wanting more, but I'm happy where it ended at._

_Anyways here you go, read, review, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_"Love tears me up like a demon, opens the wounds and then fills them with lead, and I'm having some trouble just breathing, if we weren't such good friends I think that I'd hate you, if we weren't such good friends I'd wish you were dead, skillet on the stove is such a temptation, maybe I'll be the lucky one that doesn't get burned, what the fuck was I thinking."_

* * *

"Are you and Chord fucking or what?"

The smash of glass against cement echoed loudly throughout the lot as bits and fragments sprayed the ground, tiny shards and pieces shattering around Chris and Naya's feet as they halted in their spots.

"The fuck, Bee?"

"Naya why would you ask me that?" Chris questioned shrilly as he stood shocked in his place, Naya shrugging him off carelessly as she kicked a remnant off her flat, "I mean what would possess you-"

"It's a simple question Chris, relax," Naya comforted as she bent down to pick up a few big chunks, "Are you fucking him or not?"

"Naya stop saying that!"

"What?"

"The f word!"

"Fuck?"

"Naya!"

"Chris, pump the breaks, what is up?" Naya asked agitated as she threw her hands up, "You're acting more frantic than usual."

"You can't just say stuff like that," Chris corrected as he began walking away from the incident, Naya signaling for help with the debris as she followed after him, "I mean that's just- it's not-"

"You still haven't answered me."

"Naya really?"

"Chris really."

"Of course we're not sleeping together!" Chris denied as he turned around sharply, "What would make you- how could you ever-"

"Can you intake oxygen for a fucking minute please, you're looking a little more rosy than usual."

"Because I'm flustered!"

"Talking about Chord gets you flustered?"

"No, talking about…_that..._with _him...that _get's me flustered. Not that the idea of that with him is flustering- I mean it is- but not because it's happening-"

"I'm annoyed, can we stop talking now?"

"No!" Chris almost shouted as he trailed after Naya, "Not until you tell me why you asked."

"I just did, no real reason."

"Oh Naya come on, you don't just do things out of boredom."

"Sure I do, I fucked Mark didn't I?"

"Touché, but still," Chris continued as he followed her into her trailer, "You just randomly decided to ask me that?"

"You two have just been spending a lot of time together, that's all," Naya answered as she flopped on her couch, "I'm observant."

"We haven't spent _that_ much time together."

"You eat together-"

"He shares my love of cupcakes!"

"Hang out in his trailer together-"

"I'm learning how to Play Guitar hero!"

"Giggle during scenes together-"

"His tweet was funny!"

"And even practice dance routines together-"

"To be honest, I just like having someone else to lead."

"I mean he even took care of you when you were sick, and don't get me started on Cory's."

"It was a game, Naya."

"It was a kiss, Chris."

"So, a kiss is just a kiss."

"Not to you, no they aren't," Naya countered as she crossed her arms, "I know you, inside, out, good, bad, and you aren't the boy who just kisses and tells Chris. You might like to be, but you aren't." Chris turned away as he pretended to be studying the picture of Naya and Heather on her mini fridge, Chris knowing he was absolutely caught by his best friend.

"Naya it's nothing."

"Look, all I'm saying is if you're eating and texting and hanging together, I figured you were fuc-"

"Naya-"

"_Sleeping_ together too, ok? I'm not judging, I'm just saying it made sense."

"No it doesn't, that's ridiculous," Chris laughed loudly as he sighed, "I mean we're just friends, we're just- we enjoy each other's company, friends do that. Besides, Chord's not even gay."

"He could be bi."

"Not likely."

"Are you denying it because you really think that's true, or just because it's easy?" Naya asked as she furrowed her brow, Chris losing his breath a moment as his heart skipped a beat.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you not realizing your how wonderful and special and amazing you are," Naya explained as she leaned her head, "How you think you're not worthy of being loved." Chris didn't respond as he stared at his thumbs, his face turning red as Naya exposed him piece by piece. Because she knew how haunted Chris still was from high school, how tormented and tortured he still was every day. Even though the names weren't even close to true and the insults no where near to describing him, Chris still carried the memories in his mind day in day out. He'd explained one day to Naya that after you hear something for so long you start to believe it too, Chris convinced he wouldn't be worth anyone's time now since he wasn't before.

"Nothings going on with Chord and me ok?" Chris whispered as he turned his head towards her but kept his eyes on the floor, "We're just friends, nothing more."

"And how long do you plan on telling your self this little lie?"

"Until I believe it." The two of them sat in silence as Naya slid her hand on Chris', neither saying a word but completely understanding the other. Naya knew Chris wanted to avoid a messy situation and Chris knew Naya would grudgingly support him, her head resting on his shoulder as she sighed.

"I'm completely in love with you," Chris said softly after a moment as he nudged Naya's forehead with his own, "You know that, right?"

"Well I'm madly in love with you too, Hubby Bee," Naya replied as she pecked his nose, Chris smiling as he rubbed his against hers.

"I think I need to go explain the glass to Telly before he angrily texts me that I'm a failure at life again," Chris moaned as he stood to go, Naya releasing his hand as she laughed, "But I promise to come back after and eat and text and giggle with you all afternoon."

"Sound like the honeymoon we never had."

"'Cause I was too busy rocking your world." Naya snorted as Chris rolled his eyes and opened her door, a thought hitting her sharply as she stood.

"Hey Chris," she called out quickly as she walked towards him, Chris stopping on the last stair as he held the door open, "Did-did I hurt you?"

"What, when?" he asked confued.

"When-when I- when Chord and I…"

"Oh. _Oh_," Chris drug out as he paused momentarily, the silence answering Naya before he did, "I mean, no, not at all! Not in the least, of course not. I mean I didn't even know how I felt about him- not that I felt anything and-no, Naya no, you didn't."

"Right," Naya nodded as she looked down at her toes, "Of course."

"Exactly," Chris mumbled as he tapped his thumb on the door, "Well I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later," Naya forcefully smiled as she offered him a small wave, the door to her trailer closing swiftly and leaving her and her guilt all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You see there's always another dream around the bend, if I can't play for keeps, I'll have to play pretend, carry on for that next dream just around the bend, listening for the next song I can call my friend."_

* * *

"Dude, saddle up, we're going out."

"What?"

"You and me, we're hitting the town tonight. Wear something pretty."

"Mark are you drunk?"

"Why, you wantin' to take advantage of me?"

"In your dreams asshole."

Chord sighed into the receiver as he shook his head, bouncing his tennis ball against the wall as he leaned back in his recliner. Mark and Dianna were going through one of their weird phases of sleeping together and not sleeping together lately and it was beginning to take it's toll, Dianna wanting a breather after just getting out of her relationship with Alex and Mark wanting Dianna right then.

"Dude, I need to go out, I need to have some fun."

"What you need to do is stop thinking with your dick and start thinking with your head."

"I am."

"The other one."

"You don't know me."

"Don't I?"

"Says the boy who got a hooker."

"Says the guy who nailed Audrina."

"I didn't nail her, she just blew me, get your shit straight."

"Oh I'm sorry, how ever could I be so silly."

"Are you coming out or what blowfish?" Mark asked annoyed, Chord flubbing his lips together as he contemplated his options.

"I don't know man, not really feelin' the club scene tonight."

"So we'll go to a bar and kick it, no big deal."

"And if Di finds out we kicked it at a bar all night?"

"Fuck her, I don't care."

"Stop being such a bitch and just call her already."

"Fuck that, she can call me whenever she's ready to apologize for fucking with my head."

"Are you gonna be like this all night? 'Cause I'm not down with this whiny shit."

"That mean you're coming?"

"Meet you in twenty."

"That's my boy." Chord rolled his eyes and shoved his phone down into his pocket as he rested his elbows on his knees, placing his face on his palms and dragging it upward. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with Mark, he was totally chill, but lately Chord was fed up with the whole idea of clubbing and partying. Ever since he'd been shirtless on Glee the only thing girls seemed to notice were his lips and his abs, his shirt having been yanked up more than once by drunken college girls.

Chord decided he needed to go regardless though and be there for Mark, his friend a little reckless and impulsive when it came to the decisions he made while intoxicated. He pushed himself up out of his recliner and down the hall, turning on the shower as he headed for his closet. He had almost figured out what it was he would throw on when the buzzing of his cell interrupted, Chord ramming his hand in his pocket and clicking it on.

"'Lo?"

"Guess what's on TV?"

"Pinocchio?"

"Nope, even better."

"One of those housewife shows?"

"No, even better!"

"Even better than Camille Grammar?"

"Way!"

"I give up."

"A Jersey Shore marathon." Chord laughed as he continued to fumble through his closet, Chris yapping away in his ear as he described the episode.

"…and Sammie's like, "Were you with another girl?" and Ronnie's all, "No bitch, why you so crazy?"

"Isn't that pretty much how all of their conversations go?"

"I mean yeah, but it's riveting stuff."

"Hey Chris."

"Yes Boo."

"Quick question."

"I'm all ears."

"What shirt should I wear?"

"Well it depends, where you heading?"

"To a club with Mark."

"Ew, icky," he heard Chris wince as he snorted, Chord able to see Chris shaking his head in disapproval as he scrunched his nose, "That sounds yucky."

"Well seeing as he's not handling things with Di very well I figured he's probably gonna need a wingman tonight."

"You mean someone to make sure he doesn't make bad decisions?"

"Basically."

"You're a good friend."

"I know." He continued to ramble with Chris on the phone as his shower turned cold, Chord getting caught up in their conversation about gummy bears and forgetting Mark.

"So I'm shoving marsh mellows in Cory's pillow-"

"What? You cut out."

"I said-"

"I think you have a beep Chord."

"What?"

"Your other line, I think you beeped."

"Oh shit, hold on." Chord pulled his phone away as he looked down, realizing the time as he answered Mark's call.

"Dude-"

"I'm coming."

"That's what she said."

"I didn't know your blow up doll could talk!"

"Fuck you."

"Ew, never."

"Did you forget where I lived or what?"

"No, I, uh, there was a wreck."

"Where?"

"Uh, by my complex, 'round the corner."

"That sucks. Well hurry up, I'm already pre-gaming and you have to drive."

"Be there soon." Chord clicked off the line and paused for a second, trying to understand why the fuck he'd lied. He could've just said he'd been talking to Chris and forgot the time, they were friends right, no big deal, yet he'd wanted to cover it up for some reason. Chord didn't feel like getting lost inside his mind right then and went back over to Chris, pausing for a second as he listened to him humming along to his TV.

"That was beautiful Boo."

"Don't be creepy and sneak up on me like that."

"Well as much as I would love to stay and creep, I've already pissed Mark off enough as it is."

"Ok, well have fun, be safe, and don't do anything Mark would."

"Yes sir."

"And to answer your question, wear something green."

"Green?"

"Yes, it bring out your eyes." Chord smiled a little as he noted Chris' observation of him, Chris quickly coughing to cover as he fumbled.

"I mean-"

"I know, I know what you mean."

"Good."

"Well I'll-I'll call you later or something."

"Please drunk dial me, I can't wait to experience this moment."

"You just want to take advantage of me."

"Can you blame me?"

"Only if I can do the same."

"Deal."

"Lush you Boo."

"Lush ya too babe." Chord shut off his phone and frantically grabbed something green from his closet, turning off his shower and heading for the door.

* * *

"Having fun?"

"What?"

"I said are you having fun?"

"…do I wanna run?"

"Fuck off."

"I can't hear you Mark."

"Yeah I noticed." Chord shook his head and turned away from Mark as he nodded along to the beat, the two boys night nowhere near as much fun as they hoped. So far all Mark had managed to do was complain about Dianna and all Chord had managed to do was peel the label off his beer, the only entertainment he had coming from two drunk girls getting in a fight over a bartender.

"Dude you alright?" Mark asked as he cocked his brow, "Am I boring you or something?"

"Nah man, you're fine," Chord dismissed as he waved his hand, "Just not feeling it tonight."

"Wanna get a couple of girls and see what happens? You can feel something then," Mark grinned as he wiggled his brow.

"Nah man, I'm good, you go ahead," Chord snickered as Mark shrugged, Chord swigging his beer and looking through his phone.

"Colfer?"

"What?"

"Colfer, you textin' Colfer?"

"No, why?"

"I dunno, you usually are." Chord studied Mark's face for a minute as he tried to figure out what he was implying, Mark looking back and shrugging, "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, chill out, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know, I know," Chord played off, Mark now studying Chord as he smirked.

"You and Colfer got something going on?"

"What?" Chord asked as his voice squeaked, Mark snorting as he grinned, "I mean what?"

"Look dude, it's cool, I dig it," Mark comforted as he patted Chord's back, "It's not a big deal."

"Nothings going on with us, we're just friends."

"Yeah ok, and so are me and Di."

"Whatever," Chord grumbled as he turned away, Mark setting down his drink as he sighed.

"Chord I'm sorry dude, I didn't think it'd bug or offend you-"

"It doesn't bug me, I don't care," Chord dismissed as he shrugged, "I'm not offended ok?"

"Well why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out, relax." Mark backed off a second as he rolled his eyes, Chord suddenly growing hot as he tugged his collar.

"I just-I just meant you two are tight, that's all," Mark explained as he leaned in, "Like you're really close. It's cool, Chris is amazing-"

"Yeah, he is," Chord mumbled as he swigged his beer, "He really is."

"Yeah, that's all I meant," Mark said innocently as he smiled, "Besides, you don't come take care of me when I'm sick."

"'Cause I don't like you that much," Chord grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed." Mark went back to texting on his phone as Chord lost himself in his thoughts, replaying Mark's words in his head over and over as he battled himself.

Yeah Chris was amazing, of course Chris was amazing, Chord never having met someone quite like him. Chris actually listened and cared, really paid attention and was interested in Chord, most people having written the blonde off as a stupid hot hick and nothing more. But with Chris he didn't feel useless or dumb like he had before, figuring that was the reason he was so attached to him.

Chord had been struggling to come to terms with his real feelings for awhile now, having realized they were there but not quite knowing what to do with them. He knew he wasn't gay, he liked chicks and tits and all way too much, but the rush of feelings he got around Chris was impossible to ignore. Maybe it was a phase? Maybe all guys got curious at some point? Yeah, probably he comforted as he nodded, it was probably completely normal and not at all significant. And even if it was it wouldn't matter anyways, Chris was out of Chord's league by far and didn't need to waste his time on someone like him…not that it mattered though because he wasn't gay he reminded himself.

"The fuck," Chord mumbled as he rubbed his fingers over his temple, wishing he could smack himself for acting like such a bitch. He wasn't supposed to spend so much time thinking about shit like this, about feelings and relationships and crap, especially not over a boy. It made him feel nervous and twitchy and start thinking about the future and what the fuck he was gonna do with his, stuff Chord didn't know how to handle or prepare for and frankly he didn't want to.

"Dude, you haven't heard a word I've said have you?" Mark interrupted, Chord shaking his head as he looked over.

"You wanna get wasted?" Chord asked as he ignored Mark's question, leaning back as he finished off his beer and waved for another.

"What's with the sudden change of heart sparky?" Mark asked as he laughed, Chord shrugging as he uncapped his new beer, "Well, whatever, here's to forgetting."

"Here's to hoping," Chord mumbled as he clanked his bottle to Mark's.

* * *

"Chord, move your feet buddy."

"Wha-I am!"

"No, those are my feet, yours are still on the stairs."

"Oh. _Oh_. Haaaaaaaaa."

Mark continued to tug on Chord's arm as he tried to drag him down the stairs, the blonde laughing and drooling as he clung to his friends arm. The night had taken an interesting turn midway through much to Mark's surprise, him ending up being the one babysitting as a very plastered Chord rambled away.

"I don't even like 'lationships," Chord slurred as he slung one leg over his other, "Don't even-don't even never no good at 'em, never."

"Yeah buddy, I feel ya," Mark sighed as he wrapped his arm around Chord's back and pulled him along, his friend swaying left and right clumsily as he moaned.

"Like I don't want one, I don't want one, know? But lately I been thinking' 'bout it, and I hate to think Mark, you know I hate to think."

"Thinking, yeah, always a tough thing to do," Mark nodded as he finally reached his car, propping Chord against the back door as he opened the passenger side.

"And I been thinkin' 'bout feelings and stuff, and what to do with 'em and how they got there…don't even know how they got there be honest…but they're there and they bug me all the time Mark, all the damn time…"

"Ok buddy, in you go, nice and steady," Mark coaxed as he pushed Chord down, the other boy slinging his hands up as he fought.

"Mark you not even listenin'-"

"I am, I am, but let's get in the car and talk-"

"Mark, listen," Chord stressed as he rested his hands on Mark's shoulders, his eyelids closing heavily as he breathed deeply, "Listen-"

"What Chord?"

"I need to make it stop, I have to make it go away."

"What? Your herpes?"

"Mark, thas not funny."

"Ok, ok," Mark groaned as he sighed, "What? What do you want to make go away?"

"Chris, I need him to go way."

"What, why?" Mark asked surprised, "He's like your best friend."

"Thas why I need to be away from him," Chord explained exasperated, "Cause if not I'll mess it up."

"Chord what the hell are you even rambling about?" Mark asked annoyed as he dug his knuckles in his eyes, "You don't even make sen-"

"I lavas him ok!" Chord yelled as he pushed the brunette back, Mark surprised as he stared through Chord, "I lavas him." Mark could only stare in shock as he watched Chord slide down to the ground and collapse, slowly beginning to realize Chord wasn't just drunk anymore. He watched the blonde run his hands through his locks and grip the ends tightly, Mark trying to figure out what to say in the now serious situation.

"That's-that's who you meant by all the feelings and crap, you mean Colfer?" Mark asked as he hid his surprise, "You have all those things for him? Really?"

"Yeah Mark, really. I lavas him," Chord said softly as he licked his lips, "Lavas him, lush him, lubb him, I feel all those stupid, complimuhcated things for him and it ain't right, it's not the way it's sposed to go."

"But I thought you and Naya had a thing?"

"We did, kind of," Chord brushed off as he waved his hand, "But what I thought was a crush was just sex you know? But this-this is something…different."

"Different how?"

"It just is, I don't know. I feel different, I-I can't explain it ok! I just know it's not right."

"Well-well why?"

"'Cause I'm not gay Mark, I'm not that guy."

"Well maybe…maybe you're bi?"

"No I'm not Mark, I ain't bi," Chord dismissed as he shook his head, "And I can't-'s not right ok? I don't like feeling like this."

"Chord you can't help how you feel, it just happens. I mean you think I like feeling this way about Di?"

"This isn't about you righ' now, s'bout me."

"I'm sorry, you're right," Mark muttered as he rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying I get it, but you can't just pretend this isn't happening."

"It's not happenin', nothins' happenin'," Chord said flatly as he pointed at Mark.

"Because you don't wanna get with a guy, or 'cause you don't wanna get hurt?" Chord never did reply back to Mark but they both knew his answer, Chord finally deciding he wanted to go home as he ignored Mark and sunk down into the passenger seat. It was silent the whole way back as both boys got lost in their thoughts, Chord focusing on Chris as Mark focused on Chord.

"Sorry 'bout Di," Chord finally said as Mark pulled up to his place, having thought about some way to change the topic and break the awkwardness, "That's gotta suck."

"Sorry 'bout Chris," Mark replied as he shifted into park, Chord not looking up as he twiddled his thumbs, "That's gotta blow."

"I'm not gay."

"I know you aren't."

"It's just-just a phase or something'," Chord mumbled as he looked up, "Right, prolly just a phase?"

"Yeah, yeah that's probably all, just spending a lot of time together," Mark nodded as he told the drunk boy what he wanted to hear, knowing he'd get to face the truth in the morning, "You gonna be alright? Need any help or-"

"Just 'cause I like one Glee boy doesn't mean I like anymore," Chord informed Mark as he held his hand up, Mark snorting as he turned back, "I don't even like him really."

"Yeah alright blowfish, alright," Mark nodded as Chord unbuckled himself, "Just be careful tonight and go to sleep. I'll call ya in the morning."

"Night Markward, nighty night," Chord whispered as he waved, slowly falling out of Mark's car and closing the door.

"Hey Chord?"

"Wha?" he slurred back as he turned towards Mark and leaned on the window.

"There's-there's nothing wrong with the way you feel," Mark told him softly as he leaned over, "It's not bad, or weird, or wrong. I know it's not exactly how you pictured yourself and it's tough to swallow but-but don't pass up something extraordinary for something ordinary ok? Don't make choices based on what you think you're supposed to do over what you wanna do. It's not just you at stake here ok?" Chord remained silent as he rested his forehead on the car door, closing his eyes as he paused.

"You have a chance I'd kill for you know that? Somebody who cares about you back and wants you-"

"You don't know that-"

"Yes I do," Mark interrupted as he cocked a grin, "Yes I do and you do too. You know how he feels about you Chord, and that's why it's terrifying. 'Cause this could actually happen, this could actually work-"

"It won't work Mark, I'm no good at these things-"

"Give yourself a break Chord," Mark smiled as he laughed, "You're starting to over think like Colfer does."

"He tends to have that affect," Chord said lowly as he shook his head, Mark nodding as he shifted into drive.

"Well then maybe there's something to it," Mark offered as he raised his brow, "Maybe something you shouldn't ignore, and after awhile Chord you're not gonna be able to." Chord didn't respond as Mark waved and drove off, left there at the foot of his stairs with Mark's words and those aggravating feelings. He didn't really think Mark knew what he was talking about so he tried to forget his little speech, after all he was in a fucking mess of his own with Dianna so what could he know about relationships anyway, Chord having absolutely no idea how right Mark would end up being.


	7. Chapter 7

_To the person who asked for the links, I'm really sorry to disappoint you but I don't have anyone's links whatsoever. I never took the time to get everyone's down before I left and it makes me very sad :[ Most of the people who are in that RP though do have fanfic accounts and you can message them if you'd like on here, msjackiekennedy and onlyonekitchen are the two who you could try first._

_Nella, I love everything you are, and you don't annoy me with your reviews! Leave more, visit me all the time, don't stop sweetie! I love you! And that goes to Cher, Becca, Michelle, and Rae too. Oh, and April, who fucking broke my heart, you're not allowed to leave me anymore songs because I have yet to stop crying when that one plays you bitch. I hate you for that, and I lush for that. Also, to the classless blonde, gimmie ya name, girl…Amanda? Tell me!_

_Anyways, here's the next update, read, review, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_"Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush, we're not done are we, 'cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we made if, you can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour, you know I'm gonna find a way, to let you have your way with me, you know I'm gonna find the time, to catch your hand and make you stay, hold on I'll be here when it's all done you know, 'cause what's the point in chasing, if I can't enjoy your face, we can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight?"_

_

* * *

_

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Why are you snapping at me!"

"Because you keep bugging me!"

"Well I'm sorry I care, Chord!"

"Well me too, Chris!"

"You know what? Screw you, ass hole."

"Whatever, I'm so out of here." The door to Chris' trailer slammed shut painfully loud and echoed throughout as Chord stormed our of his place, the abrupt boom shaking the small trailer and signaling the end to their fight.

"Oh go ahead, run away like you always do!" Chris screamed as he shook in his spot, the silence that surrounded him almost piercing his ears.

He didn't exactly remember what it was that had caused all of this to happen but he knew it had just tore him and Chord apart, Chris stuck in place as he tried to catch his breath. For weeks it had like this between them, their small bickering and little arguments just having turned into the biggest blowout the cast had ever endured.

What was weird about it all was how random and sudden Chord's attitude had shifted towards Chris, one day the two watching Community and the next Chord ignoring Chris on set and blowing him off. Chris didn't remember doing anything to Chord and he'd finally had the nerve to ask, his question having led to the screaming and shouting that he had just been a part of.

"Stupid, ignorant, selfish, son of a-"

"The hell was that all about?" Chris heard as he turned around quickly, Lea and Cory walking into his trailer with matching confused faces, "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great," Chris snapped as he crossed his arms, "Just finally realizing what a true bastard Chord really is."

"Easy there buddy, calm down," Cory said comfortingly as he rested a hand on Chris' shoulder, "Don't start saying stuff you don't mean."

"Oh I do mean it, I do," Chris huffed as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I've never meant something so much in my life."

"Just-explain to us what happened," Lea directed as she sat down on Chris' couch, Cory pulling Chris down with him as he joined her on the sofa, "What caused all this?"

"All I did was ask him what was wrong!" Chris exclaimed as he threw his hands up, "I just wanted to know if he was ok or if I'd done something to him! All of a sudden he flies off the handle and starts snapping at me and telling me to butt out and stop annoying him!"

"That doesn't sound like Chord at all," Cory said puzzled as he squinted his eyes.

"I know!"

"You know he has been kinda moody lately," Lea pointed out as she nodded her head, "It hasn't been just you, he's been avoiding Mark and Di too."

"Which is why I wanted to know what was going on!" Chris almost yelled, "But no, excuse me for giving a damn about you! What was I thinking, trying to be a good friend and all."

"Well at least you know it's not something you did," Cory tried to comfort as he shrugged, "I mean if he's being snippy at other people it isn't just you."

"Which is why I just-just wanted to make sure he was ok," Chris moaned exhaustedly as his shoulders sunk, "I hate seeing him upset, I hate seeing him sad and-" Chris stopped mid sentence as he saw Lea began to coo and Cory smile dopily, knowing the two were totally onto him and quickly switching his attitude.

"But to hell with that now, I could give a rats ass anymore," he said swiftly as he stood, Lea and Cory sighing as they shared an annoyed glance.

"Well what are you gonna do now?" Cory asked as he watched Chris pace the floor, "Are you gonna try to talk to him again or-"

"Are you kidding me? Hell no!" Chris shrieked as he laughed, "I tried to talk to him and be nice and caring, and if that's the way he wants to treat me he can go to hell! I don't care what happens anymore, I am done with Chord Overstreet."

"Chris come on, you don't mean that," Lea disagreed as she crossed her arms, "You're just angry right now and-"

"Aren't you and Mark going out tonight?" Chris interrupted as he ignored Lea, Cory perking up as he nodded, "Good, I'm going with you."

"Really, you're gonna party with us?" Cory asked excitedly as he grinned, Lea coughing a little as she glared her eyes, "I mean we're not really gonna party, no, no, we're just uh-just gonna like-dance."

"Dance?" Lea asked inquisitively as she arched her brow, "Really? You?"

"Psh, yes," Cory laughed awkwardly, "I…love to…dance." Chris bit back a laugh as Cory looked down in shame, Lea rolling her eyes and standing to leave.

"Well you guys have fun dancing," she said warningly as she headed for the door, "And baby Jiggley, don't do anything silly tonight ok? Don't make a decision you wouldn't normally just 'cause you're mad." Chris only nodded as she waved goodbye, Cory sighing in relief as he leaned back against the couch.

"Speaking of things that are complicated," Chris muttered as he motioned between Cory and the door, "What exactly are you guys-"

"We're not focusing on my screwed up relationships, we're looking at yours," Cory disrupted as he changed the subject, "And how you're what? Gonna find a new best friend tonight to replace him or something?"

"Yeah, sure," Chris smiled as he shrugged, "Or you know, for something."

* * *

Three shots, two beers, and one Lady Gaga song into their night and Chris Colfer was having a blast. Along with Jenna, Cory, and Mark he had single handedly led the crowd at the club into a drunken rendition of, "You're So Vain," Chris swaying clumsily as he fist pumped and slurred the chorus. Sure Mark and Cory should have probably stopped him somewhere around his third shot and slowed him down but they were too busy watching him shake his ass to the beat, Jenna joining him a few minutes ago as they grinded by the DJ.

"I've never seen him this drunk."

"I've never seen him this sad."

"You think they'll make up?" Cory asked knowingly as he swigged his beer, "Him and Chord?"

"Yeah, they have to, they're best friends," Mark nodded as he brushed it off, "Besides, they can't pine over each other if they're not hanging out."

"You see it too?" Cory asked surprised as he perked up, "I always thought it was just me and Lea!"

"I always thought it was just me and Di," Mark snorted.

"Well it's not like they do a very good job of hiding it."

"Chord thinks he does," Mark said flatly as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" Cory asked as he furrowed his brow, Mark feeling a bit guilty as he leaned in close to explain.

"So that's why he's been in such a mood!" Cory exclaimed after Mark finished recapping his drunken night with Chord, "But I don't get it, why can't he just-"

"I don't know man, I don't know," Mark sighed, "But with as stubborn as they're being nothings gonna get worked out."

"Well we should make them," Cory said as he nodded slyly, Mark now the one curious as Cory shrugged, "Chord was asking about hanging later and watching movies, maybe I invite him over and oops! Chris is there."

"I like the way you think," Mark smiled, Cory pulling out his phone to text but pausing momentarily.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Mark, does this make us gay?" he asked cautiously, Mark stopping as he thought.

"What do you-"

"'Cause we're way into these two getting together."

"That doesn't mean we're gay, it means we're supportive," Mark muttered as he itched his chin, "I think it's only gay if we joined their shenanigans."

"Ah, that makes more sense," Cory agreed, resuming his texting but stopping again.

"Wait."

"What?"

"What if you think about it?" Cory asked as he frowned, "Like if you've pictured them getting it on? Is that gay?"

"I don't think so," Mark shook his head, "I think it only counts if we penetrate."

"Gotcha, that makes more sense anyhow," Cory chuckled as he finished his text, Mark heading for Chris who was now dancing with some random guy.

"Hey buddy, how ya doin'?" Mark asked as he eyed Chris' blonde dance partner, taking the guy in and checking off every way in which he didn't amount to Chord.

"Grea', how you doin'?" Chris mumbled as he threw his arms around Mark, "This is John."

"Jeff."

"S'what I said."

"Awesome," Mark said carelessly as he wrapped his arm around Chris' waist and began tugging him away from his dance partner, "Well what do you say we head back to Cory's and crash? You can stay the night there so he can watch out for ya in case you want to climb on the roof again."

"Now tha was a fun night," Chris laughed as he ran his words together, "But I still haven't found muh shoes."

"Well let's go to Cory's and see if they're there," Mark offered, Chris nodding as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Chris, don't leave," the blonde boy whined as he tugged on Chris' arm, Mark quickly getting annoyed as he jerked Chris away.

"We're leaving Goldilocks, back off."

"Ugh, what, is this your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah I am," Mark snapped as he pulled Chris' limp body closer and cuddled him, "So back the fuck off before I screw you the fuck up."

"Bye Joel."

"Jeff."

"Whateva, whateva," Chris grumbled as he smiled, Mark helping him waddle away towards Cory and Jenna and out of the bar.

"That guy was a douche," Mark informed Chris as he helped him through the parking lot, Chris nodding as he grew stern.

"He tasted like pennies," Chris frowned as he pouted, "I do not like tha taste."

"Don't associate with guys like that, they ain't nothing but trouble."

"He reminded me of you."

"Like I said, nothing but trouble." Chris chuckled lowly as Mark patted his back and lowered him into the car, Chris laying down in the backseat and propping his feet in Jenna's lap as he began to sing.

"Coooooory, whatcha wanna do when we get to your hooooouse?"

"Well, we can hang out, watch movies…" Cory trailed off as he shared a glance with Mark, "Whatever you want."

"Tigger, are you coming too?" Chris asked Jenna excitedly as he sat up and threw himself in her lap, Jenna half asleep as she rattled away about Kevin and getting home to him.

"Hey," Mark whispered as he leaned over, "Is uh-is he-"

"Already there," Cory replied as he wiggled his brows, "He said he's just gonna crash and we'd hang in the morning."

"Unless we have anything to say about it." The two shared a high five as they continued on their way to Cory's, Chris entertaining them all with his version of "Bad Romance" as they dropped Jenna and a very satisfied Mark off.

_"Wantcha lubbin, wantcha to mend, ew wee, got a rad showmance…"_

"Alright buddy, in you go," Cory helped as he pushed Chris up the stairs, the smaller boy wobbling as he gripped the railing.

"This s'like Everest Cory, I needa break," Chris whined as he rested his head on the railing, Cory growling in annoyance as he bent down.

"Come on Chris, we're going in," he informed his friend as he lifted him up and over his shoulder, Chris squealing and laughing as he was carried in.

"Is that what s'like to be you?" he asked in awe as Cory set him down, Chris giggling and sighing as he kicked off his shoes, "So high! Get light headed! Son do your ears pop?"

"Chris, go to bed," Cory laughed as he ran his hand across Chris' forehead and ruffled his bangs, "I'll check on you in the morning."

"But what about movie night? And our slumber sleepover! You promised me things Monteith!"

"We'll do it in the morning, swear," Cory promised again as he stuck out his pinky, Chris eyeing him suspiciously as he linked his.

"Fine, but I want waffles."

"Deal. See you in the morning Hubsy." Chris weirdly flailed his arm in the air as he spun around and waved goodnight, leaning against the couch to catch his balance before bumbling down the hall.

"Where's the knob-that's not it…ugh, why's it moving…" the sound of something shattering against the floor made Chris jump as he backed away, holding in his laughter as he realized it was Cory's football lamp.

"Chris-"

"Nigh' nigh' Hubsy!" Chris screamed as he laughed his way into the guest room, humming to himself as he slid off his socks.

_"La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la luh la la la lah, do, do, do doooo-"_

"If you sing that note I swear to God Christopher-"

"THE FUCK!" Loud shuffling and banging filled the room as Chris tripped over and fell against the dresser, the voice from the dark terrifying him as he slid his hands frantically along the wall for the switch, "Who the hell-"

"Would you relax, it's me," he heard come from across the room as the bed side light came on, the low gold glow showing on his cheeks and lighting up Chord's face.

"Oh," Chris said surprised as he tried to think of something witty and nonchalant to say, "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping," Chord grumbled tiredly as he sat up, one side of his blonde locks sticking straight up chaotically as the other side lay matted against his forehead, "Or I was."

"Why?" Chris asked in confusion as he held onto the dresser firmly, wondering why the alcohol was just now making his knees so weak and face so flushed, "Why you here?"

"'Cause Cory invited me to hang when you guys got back," Chord murmured as he stretched his arms upward and yawned, Chris totally not looking at the small strip of tan skin showing from underneath his lifted shirt, "Why, am I affecting your evening?"

"You don't have any affect on me whatsoever," Chris snapped as he pushed off the dresser and wobbled, Chord biting back a laugh as Chris stuck his arms out to control his balance, "None-none whatsoever." Chord knew Chris was still pissed at him for their argument and he didn't really blame him, Chord having felt like a complete dick for the whole thing. He figured though that being mad at Chris and Chris being mad at him would make dealing with their feelings easier, his plan quickly falling through the cracks though as he watched Chris sway.

"Well are you getting in or what?" Chord asked quickly as he feigned annoyance, Chris looking up in utter shock as he snorted.

"I'm not getting in bed with you, I'm not sleeping with you."

"Oh come on Chris, just get in," Chord nudged as he pulled the covers back, "You know you wanna come snuggle with me." Chord wasn't quite sure what it was exactly that he was doing with Chris at the moment but he knew he wanted to stop over-analyzing it and just let go, watching and waiting for Chris to do or say something as he took him in.

"I don't-I don't wanna do that," Chris lied as he scoffed, "I don't cuddle with people who are mean to me."

"I-I didn't mean to be mean to you," Chord said softly as he narrowed his gaze, "I was just having a bad day. I'm sorry Chris." The brunette raised his nose a bit as he crossed his arms and shifted his eyes to the door, Chord hoping his apology would work. Why, he wasn't exactly sure, but the idea of Chris leaving the room made him antsy and aggravated.

"You were mean to me," Chris muttered as he looked down at his toes, Chord nodding as he sighed and shrugged.

"I know, I was an asshole and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"I don't like it when you yell at me," Chris whispered weakly as he avoided Chord's eyes, his demeanor almost childlike as he swayed left to right, "I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you Boo, I lush you and you know that," Chord explained as he sighed, "I just-I been struggling with a lot, that's all, and it's easier to take it out on others than deal with it." Chris seemed to be thinking over Chord's explanation as he continued examining his feet, Chord growing more and more anxious as he waited for his friend to make a decision. He knew he was backtracking over all the progress he had made to stay away from Chris by having him come sleep next to him but Chord couldn't care at the moment, having Chris that close to him in what felt like months overpowering everything Chord was.

"Chris please, just come lay down," he pleaded again as he patted the soft sheets next to him, "I wanna go to sleep and I can't just leave you in the dark."

"'Cause you never have before."

"What?"

"Nothing," Chris sighed as he walked towards the bed, Chord growing flustered as he pulled back the covers hastily, "But just so you know, I'm only laying down with you because I'm exhausted. And I hate Cory's couch."

"Chris just get in," Chord said exhausted as he fluffed his pillow, "Just shut up and get in."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Chris exclaimed as he leaned against the bed, his hands sliding up his chest as he began to unbutton his shirt, "Stop bossin' me 'round, geez." Chord put his hands up as a peace offering as he tightened his lips, his eyes wandering over to the corners of his eyes to see Chris sliding off his shirt.

"It's cold," Chris shivered as goose bumps formed along his exposed arms, Chord beginning to breathe heavily as Chris slid his hands down to the button of his jeans, "I need pj's, I don't have any pj's Chord."

"Well if you'd shut the hell up and get the hell in already I could warm you up," Chord snapped a bit as he watched Chris wiggle out of his bottoms, staring at the pair of small, firm legs and wondering momentarily what they'd feel like around his waist, "But someone's taking forever to get undressed."

"Someone's muy impatient," Chris rumbled as he pulled back the sheet and slid one leg in, Chord meaning to give him room but instead sliding closer.

"Ah it's cold, this side of the bed is cold," Chris shook as he pulled the covers up to his chin, his arms wrapping around his knees as he rested his face on them, "How aren't you cold?"

"Come here and I'll show you," Chord whispered as he slid his arm around Chris' waist and pulled him down, Chris squealing in surprise as Chord pulled him in.

"Chord!"

"Oh just shut up already," the blonde mumbled as he adjusted his body next to Chris', Chord wrapping his arm tightly around Chris and resting his stomach against Chris' back as he nuzzled his face into the soft, brown locks, "Can't sleep with you talkin'."

"God you're warm," Chris cooed as he slid his legs back, Chord moving his own apart and wrapping them around Chris', "You feel good Boo."

"Mmhm, you too," Chord agreed as he rubbed his nose against Chris' ear, feeling Chris shiver against him and smiling at his affect, "You alright?"

"Uh huh," Chris answered weakly as he nodded, wriggling his feet against Chord's and sighing a bit, "My feet are still cold."

"Well you should have said something," Chord grinned as he slid his feet around Chris', "There, better?"

"Mmhm," Chris sighed as he finally relaxed, his hand finding its way in Chord's and linking fingers. The two of them lay there in silence for a few moments as the rested, the only sound Chord able to hear being Chris' faint breathing and the thudding of his own heart. He knew this was out of line, absolutely irrational, and completely conflicting with his plan of getting over Chris but he just couldn't care, Chord getting lost somewhere between the smell of Chris' shampoo and the way his fingers clasped the other boys.

"D'you have a good night?" Chord asked as he leaned his head up, "With Mark and Cory?"

"Mm, it was ok," Chris mumbled as he yawned, "Had some drinks…danced with Jenna…talked to this guy-"

"What guy?" Chord interrupted abruptly as he sat up a bit, "What guy?"

"I dunno, just some guy," Chris shrugged as he yawned, "Some blonde guy…tasted like pennies-"

"You kissed him?" Chord asked louder as he sat up even farther, "Chriiiis, come on now."

"I didn't say I liked it," Chris defended as he tried to snuggle back into Chord, "I said he tasted awful."

"I can't believe you kissed some random."

"I kissed you."

"I'm not random," Chord snapped, "I mean-am I?"

"'Course not," Chris sighed as he adjusted Chord's arm back around him, "Just sayin'." Chord looked over Chris as he watched the boy try to sleep, his eyelids fluttering lightly as he smacked his rosy lips a bit. His eyes trailed down from Chris' Adam's apple to his clavicles and chest, Chord examining the pale, smooth skin and wanting nothing more than to sink his mouth into it.

"He was a bad boy anyway," Chris informed softly and causing Chord to raise his brow as he smirked and looked up, "Mark made sure I stayed away."

"You don't like bad boys?" Chord asked amused as he leaned in, Chris slowly opening his eyes as he inhaled.

"It's not that I don't like them," he explained, "I just don't have good experiences is all."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe you should change that."

"And just how exactly," Chris asked as he clumsily rolled over and grinned, "Would I do that?" Chris hadn't really expected an answer and Chord hadn't really planned on giving him one but before either of them knew it Chord was hovering over Chris, his arms and legs on either side of him as the space between them became nonexistent.

"Chord," Chris whispered as his lips quivered and he breathed deeply, "Chord…"

"Stop talking Chris," Chord muttered as he leaned down and rested his forehead on Chris', "Just, for once, just shut the hell up." Chris didn't dare say another word for a few moments as Chord rested on top of him, his lips running over Chris' as their noses brushed lightly.

"I just-I just think-I don't really understand and-and…" Chris tried to explain as he fumbled and tripped over his words, Chord brushing the brown bangs out of Chris' eyes as he watched him flounder, "If-I-you see…" His sentence never made it to the end as it became lost between Chord's lips, Chris losing his breath and ability to function as Chord's mouth captured his own.

Chris tasted the same as he had the first time Chord had kissed him, the sweet and salty hint of lime and salt mixing together on his tongue as he slipped it further into the other boy's mouth. His lips were still as soft and his hands still as shaky as they slid up towards Chord's cheeks, Chris not sure if he should push the blonde away or pull him closer. Chord let his own wander down from Chris' chest to his waist, his fingertips gripping the pair of small hips as he jerked them closer. It was as if he couldn't get enough of him, couldn't taste, touch, or feel enough as he frantically grabbed and clawed at Chris, Chord's hips digging into his as he smothered him.

"Cho-Chor…_Jesus Christ_," Chris moaned as he turned away frantically, his movement shifting Chord's lips from his mouth to his neck, "Chord wait-"

"I'm sorry, sorry," Chord panted as he slowly tore himself away from the soft and now red patch of skin under Chris' ear, "Actually no, no I'm not, not in the least." Chris smiled a little as he inhaled deeply to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat, Chord watching his swollen lips open and close and wanting nothing more than to return to them.

"What does-what does this even mean?" Chris asked lazily as he pushed himself up on his elbows and swayed, "I mean-Chord-"

"For once can we not do this?" Chord asked exhausted as he groaned, "Just-can we for once not fight about what we are and what we're doing?"

"But I don't know what we actually are Chord, and I don't know what we're doing."

"Me either babe, but can't we just find out?" Chord pleaded as he tried and failed to think rationally, his blood flow concentrated to one particular part of the wrong brain, "Can't we just see?"

"Chord-"

"Chris I can't explain how I feel about you ok? I don't understand it and I don't know what it means," Chord said flatly as he shook his head, "But what I do know is the more I fight it the more I want you, and the more I stay away the more I need you. I know it's complicated and messy and we're probably gonna hate ourselves in the morning after figuring out what we're gonna do and want, but right now I don't care, right now I just want this, I want you." Chris could only stare as he replayed Chord's words over and over again, finally breaking his silence as his voice cracked weakly.

"You need to head for the door Chord," he whispered softly as Chord hung his head, Chris picking it back up quickly and catching Chord off guard as he grinned devilishly, "'And make sure its locked before you come back to me."

* * *

_I solemnly swear that you will get Colferstreet sex guys. I know there's not much action in this one, but I swear you'll get it soon! The chapter was just long enough already as is, but soon you'll get the infamous Halloween hookup and some sort of flashback to this night as well ok? Love you guys._


	8. Chapter 8

_"Be with me, until the time, I don't say the things you're needing me to say, one day I, I might seem unkind, you know I wish there was another way, I will have to take away my best, though it won't feel right inside my aching chest, you'll never grow, if I don't go, you gotta try, to learn to need me less, I haven't been very fair, I'd be lying if I said I don't see what's wrong, I've let us be, as we are, 'cause I like to feel that somehow I belong, and before I leave you I will guess, that being fine alone will be the hardest test, but I'll never grow, if I don't go, I gotta try, to learn and need you less."_

_

* * *

_

"I can't do this anymore."

For a minute Chord can't breathe as he stands in their living room, the words coming from Chris' mouth hitting him hard and knocking the breath out of him. His body turns numb, his chest tightens painfully, and his breath hitches so achingly in his throat that he chokes on the gulp of air, his stomach churning sickeningly as he stands there.

"Chord…"

He's trying hard to process what Chris said as he tries to force himself to speak or move or anything at this point, nothing working and everything shutting down as Chris waits.

"Chord please-I'm sorry."

He has a million questions he's trying to ask all at once as they come barreling into his mouth quickly, his lips quivering as they try to form words but only air and tiny gasps escaping.

"I just-I thought-I thought that I could do this and-and I thought we'd be ok…I just-I can't…"

His eyes burn a hole through Chris painfully as they search the other boy for answers, his retinas growing dry and itchy as they stare in confusion. He can feel the piercing hot sting of tears forming in the corners of his eyes and he tries to blink them away, his body still refuting to do anything as it waits for Chris to finish.

"Chord it's not you, it's never been you, please understand," Chris pleads as he steps towards the blonde carefully and explains, "It's just-it's me, and how lost I am right now. How lost I let myself get with you."

The tips of his fingernails cut through the flesh of his palm as they clasp to the sensitive skin inside, his hands gripping in fists as they try to hold himself together as he slowly falls apart. His feet feel heavy as they sink with his gut into the floor, Chord positive that at any moment he'll fall right there.

"I just-you scare me Chord, you absolutely terrify me," Chris whimpers as he shakes his head, "Because when I'm with you I don't think, I just do, and all I see is you. I'm so dependent on you, on this and us and how we are and it's not good, this isn't-I don't know how to be without you and it scares me."

He hears the words that come from Chris' small, cherry lips but they don't really register as they fall and shatter at his feet, Chord's mind only able to see the suitcase on the floor and the keys in his hand.

"Chord I've been trying, trying so hard to figure out what I want and what I need for myself," Chris croaks as he swallows hard, "And I think more than anything I just need time, time to figure out who I am without you, who I am on my own and what I what and what I need."

He bends down to pick up the suitcase and every part of Chord's being wants to lunge for the brown luggage and throw it out the window, the voice inside his head that'd been warning him all along now screaming at him to do something finally. He tries to move and he tries to speak but nothing works properly as it remains frozen in place, Chord's body on fire as it revolts against him.

"I just-I just need time to be Chord, I'm so sorry," Chris says lowly as he tightens his grip on the handle, a hiccup breaking his speech as he tries to regain control, "I never meant to hurt you."

He waits another moment as he watches Chord stand there, thanking God if there is one that Chord's not making this any harder than it already is. He glances around the room quickly as he makes peace and says goodbye to the home they once shared, memories of them moving in and building their life slowly playing in his mind. There's Chord painting the living room and spilling the red paint everywhere, with Chris trying to clean it up but instead starting a paint fight. There's the night they had their fist big fight over Chord's parents and Chris kicking him out of their bedroom, the blonde sitting outside the door all night and singing Peter Pan songs until he was let in. His favorite though is when they brought Nana home and she peed all over Chord's laundry basket, the way Chris' boyfriend bit his lip and re-washed his clothes something that still made him smile even now.

"I'll never forget you Chord," Chris mumbles as he nods his head slowly, running the backside of his hand across his cheek and down to his chin, "I'll never forget what we had. And maybe-maybe one day when I figure this all out I'll-I'll come back and-or I'll…" He trails off as he examines the floor for some sort of answer, feeling guilty as he gives Chord a sort of hope he can't promise. He feels guilty and angry at himself for what he's done but he knows if he stays it'll only get worse, his mind going through the checklist of reasons it had made for why this was right again.

"Bye Boo," he waves softly as he delicately flicks his fingers, Chris fumbling with the doorknob as he tries to escape in one piece.

"But I love you," Chord whispers as his voice cracks, Chris pausing in the doorframe as he turns, "But-but I love you." There's a tear rolling down his cheek as his eyes lock into Chords', Chris losing whatever composure he had as he nods.

"I know you do babe," he nods as he breathes deeply, everything blurring around him as he turns his back for the last time "And I love you too…that's why I'm letting you go."


End file.
